<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll live every day with you (like friends do) by Mackerel_art</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556580">I’ll live every day with you (like friends do)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackerel_art/pseuds/Mackerel_art'>Mackerel_art</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Fanart, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackerel_art/pseuds/Mackerel_art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, he knows when Steve gets back from his morning run every day, and when he’s carding his hand through his hair he knows everything is alright in the world, but he wants to be absolutely clear: he isn’t in love with Steve. Steve and Tony are not dating.</p><p>This was supposed to be just art with a couple sentences about it. Enjoy what it turned into!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll live every day with you (like friends do)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Give this some love on tumblr: https://mackerel-art.tumblr.com/post/639416094496604161/ill-live-every-day-with-you-like-friends-do</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
“I’m not dating Steve,” says Tony. He’s standing at the kitchen counter, glaring at the percolator as if that would bring him coffee faster. His team (Tony and Steve’s team!) is behind him, pretending not to listen. How dare they corner him at 8 in the morning and pester him about his non-existent love life?</p><p>Rhodey splutters indignantly. “How is that even possible? Dude, you go on outings with Steve at night— like, dates!” Tony glances at him over his shoulder and huffs.</p><p>“Psh, Steve and I aren’t together.”</p><p>The kitchen timer dings and Tony grabs the percolator. Too eager to leave the room, he pulls his favorite Captain America mug from the cabinet, pours himself a cup of coffee even before the grounds settle, and leaves the dining room. He wishes that his doors weren’t automatic so he can slam them behind him.</p><p>He isn’t dating Steve. He’s not even in love with Steve. Steve is just a reliable friend. God knows, Tony needs more of those.</p><p>Tony sits in the library, scowling at Pride and Prejudice over the rim of his coffee. Like clockwork, Steve has finished his post-run shower at 8:30 AM. He’s knocking on the doorframe, hair slightly damp. Tony chugs the last of his coffee, sets his mug and book on the nearest end table, and flops back on the loveseat, throwing an arm over his eyes and groaning dramatically.</p><p>“What’s got you so upset?” asks Steve, sitting next to him.</p><p>“The others,” replies Tony, rolling his eyes. “They think we’re dating.”</p><p>Steve chuckles. “Of course we aren’t.”</p><p>“Tell that to Rhodey. He accosted me in my own kitchen before I’ve had my coffee!”</p><p>Steve looks at him with an odd expression that he might call... exasperated? ... fond? And pats his shoulder. Tony kicks his legs up on the loveseat and drops his head onto the armrest so Steve can lay down on his chest. <em>He must have had a long morning. I guess I can indulge him in a small nap. </em></p><p>“Not another complaint from you, mister,” Steve says, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Tony. Tony half-heartedly starts to complain, but Steve is heavy— like a weighted blanket— and his eyes start to droop as he clasps his hands around Steve’s back.</p><p>“M’not complaining,” he mutters into Steve’s hair. Steve laughs and tuts at him. He’s saying something else, but by the time Tony realizes that, he’s drifting off to sleep.</p><p>———</p><p>Rhodey finds them curled up in the library later when he’s trying to wrangle Tony in to talk about armor upgrades.</p><p>“Oh my god,” he says, loud enough to startle Tony awake. “Not dating, my ass!”</p><p>“We aren’t,” says Tony mulishly. “We’re just... bros that cuddle.”</p><p>Rhodey raises his eyebrows so high, Tony worries they’ll fly right off his face.</p><p>Tony marches on. “We’ve cuddled before, in MIT. I mean like, yeah, I was drunk and sad, and you wanted to cheer me up, but...” he tilts his head and scrunches his nose as if that finishes his thought. “See? Not dating.”</p><p>Steve stirs above him, pushing his nose into Tony’s neck. <em>Oh. That’s nice.</em></p><p>“I’m trying to sleep, Shellhead,” he says. Tony can feel his low voice rumbling on his chest.</p><p>“Sorry Winghead. It’s Rhodey again.”</p><p>“Mmm. Go away, Rhodey.”</p><p>Rhodey holds his hands up in the air. “Alright, I’ll go,” he says. “But this conversation is not over.”</p><p>Tony doesn’t drift back to sleep, just waits for Rhodey to leave the room. The sun’s morning rays are muted by the drawn curtains. He just stares at the crown of Steve’s head and tries not to think too hard about the intense burning sensation in his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>